the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Morwaith
The Morwaith posess a rich and varied history, although they have managed to mostly stay out of the Northern theater they have witnessed dozens of reforms, governments and other changes. Government The Morwaith went through some major political changes is their history: 1. Tribal Era: In this era the Morwaith were divided in a number of tribes led by chieftains without unity. 2. Razumian Kingdom After the arrival of the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Dar the Morwaith were united under his rule. The succession of rulers of the Razumian Kingdom is: 1.High Chieftain Razum_Dar 3. The Two Kingdoms Following the demise of High Chieftain Razum_Dar the Kingdom was split between the two most powerful remaining chieftains, Gyldencat and gestgeoge123. Kingdom of the Arid Savannah ruled by gestgeorge123 Kingdom of the Savannah ruled by Gyldencat 4. The New Moredain Kingdom After the demise of gestgeorge123, Chieftain of the South Gyldencat seized all power over the Savannahs and ruled as new High Chieftain of the Moredain. The succession of the New Moredain Kingdom its High Chieftains is as follows: 1. High Chieftain Gyldencat 5. The Astrasi Empire With the Astrasi Empire rising in Near Harad the Moredain High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to join the ruling Serpentlord Karseius III as Viper of the Savannahs although keeping the title High Chieftain aswell. The former Kingdom ceased to exist and became a Viperprovince of the Empire. With the admission of the former Moredain Kingdom the Empire doubled its size. Soon after High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to retire from his position and the Astrasi Empire went looking for a new Viper of the Savannahs. On the 8th of October 2015, The Astrasi Empire elected Kingopai1 as Viperlord of the Moredain. When Kingopai1 met his demise on the battlefield the Moredain became leaderless once again. On the 19th of May 2016, Aglarion II the Black Numenorean became ruler of the Moredain. Aglarion assumed the title of Warlord instead of the formerly used title High Chieftain since Aglarion is not of Moredain descent. The succession of rulers under the Astrasi Empire is: 1. High Chieftain and Viper Gyldencat (former ruler) 2. High Chieftain and Viper Kingopai1 (former ruler) 3. Warlord and Viper Aglarion II 5.1 The Black Númenoréan Kingdom of the Savannahs ''' Under Aglarion the Government underwent some reformations. The faction adapted some of the modern governmental ideas that Aglarion took with him from Umbar. The Tribal Government lead by Chieftains under one High Chieftain was reformed in a Feudalistic Kingdom after the image of old Numenor, the ruler of the faction now bearing the title of King. The Chieftains on the other hand got the option to choose their title, either Chieftain or Lord, depending on their ancestry, those of Moredain Blood often choose the title Chieftain while "foreigners" like King Aglarion himself prefer the title of "Lord". Aglarion reformed his absolute tribal faction into a Feudalistic Kingdom where Lords/Chieftains govern assigned lands for and under the King. if a Region is Lordless the King acts as that Regions Lord. The Succesion of Kings and Lords/Chieftains is as follows: - King: '''Aglarion II. - Chieftain of the Southern Regions, Gyldencat. - Chieftain of the Northern Regions, KillieMiner. 6. The Morwaith Kingdom of the Savannahs After 2 years of Astrasi rule, the Morwaith declared their independence from the Astrasi Empire under King Aglarion. The government underwent minor changes in order to adapt to the new independent form of ruling. The term "Black Númenórean Kingdom" also went into disregard during this government due to the growth of Morwaith influence in governmental tasks in comparison to Aglarion's former ways of absolute rule. Aglarion eventually handed over power to his second in command, Nyotah who rules as Queen to this day. The succession of power is: - Queen: Nyotah Territory Through the ages the territory of the Morwaith had its changes, losing and gaining territory in a variety of ways. Under Aglarion_II the territory size reached its heights, including the former Taurethrim forests and the Savannahs that border the Jungle in the East and West. For the sake of ease the named provinces that were created in Aglarions time are divided into 5 Regions, The Northern Region (Brown), the Southern Region (Dark Orange), The Western Region (Light Orange), The Eastern Region (Gold) and the Guard Regions (Red). As of now only the Southern and Northern Regions have an assigned Chieftain: Gyldencat (Southern) and KillieMiner (Northern). Aglarion as King traditionally ruling the Eastern region and acting as Lord of the regions without an assigned Chieftain. Note: All Provinces and Regions are under control of the King/Queen. Currently Nyotah, but to ensure security and prosperity around the Kingdom the King/Queen has chieftains/Lords to rule his provinces for him (See Government 5.1). The Eastern Region's and Main Capital Aglar al-Harad is located in the Province of Aglanor. The Southern Region its capital Jannath al-Harad is located in Nan-Eará. The Northern Region its capital Tamsah al-Harad is located in Arenor. The Western Region its Capital is located in Caitnor. History For most of their history the Morwaith people lived in unorganized tribal societies, only following their own village chieftain. A structured political system was introduced in the region with the arrival of an exiled Near Haradrim called Razum_Dar with the exeption of the region of the Zarak region which was controlled by Near Harad. Historians divide the history of the Morwaith according to the ruling Monarch. 1. Prerazumian Era The Prerazumian Era describes the history of the Morwaith before the arrival of Razum_Dar. Most of the Morwiath people lived in independent and isolated tribal communities with no sense of unity. The exeption to this was the region of Zarak, east of the river Zarak. This region was conquered early in the servers history by the Old Empire of Near Harad and made the most southern province. The Morwiath population there lived under Near Harad rule and law for long and the majority of them even converted to the Southron Mythology, the dominant religion of Near Harad. Multible Near Haradrim colonies were founded in the Zarak region which lasted until the fall of the Principalities of Near Harad. 2. Razumian Era The Razumian Era begins with the arrival of the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Darn in the Arid Savannah region. Prior to his arrival, his father RookieNinjas II failed in his rebellion against the rule of Serpentlord Karseius II. He was defeated at the siege of Poros. His surviving son Razum_Dar then fled the empire to the south to avoid the same fate as his father. He settled down in the east of the Arid Savannah and founded the city of Razum-Khån. While his city was growing he introduced Near Haradrim architecture and smithery to the Moredain which also contributed to the expension of his power and popularity in the savannahs. At the hight of his power the Moredain Chieftains declared their loyality to Razum_Dar which gave him control over the Arid Savannah and the Savannah biomes with the exeption of the Zarak region. He then declared himself High Chieftain of the Moredain and established an absolute monarchy similar to the Serpentlord dynasty in Near Harad. After the transformation of the Old Empire of Near Harad to the Principalities of Near Harad, Razum_Dar's exile was lifted in the Freehold of the Gulf controlled by Skilliar as well as in Harandor. His growing influence in these two regions of Near Harad nearly led to another Near haradrim civil war. Later on a Moredain chieftain called gestgeorge123 started a Moredain uprising in the Zarak region against the ruling Near Haradrim elite. Razum_Dar then sided with the Freehold of the Gulf and the city state of haradwaith al-Harad to help crush the uprising. Following his defeat gestgeorge was pardoned by Serpent Skilliar and allowed to reside in the Freehold of the Gulf. Rumors go that Razum_Dar intended to create a Greater Haradrim Empire by conquering the opposing city states of Ain al-Harad, Ajtiaz al-Harad and Haradwaith al-Harad with the Moredain and his Near Haradrim allies. It is questionable if that would have been possible but before this could even happen Razum Dar vanished banned and the united Moredain Realm became leaderless. 3. Postrazumian Era After the demise of Razum_Dar the unity of the Moredain broke. The powerful Moredain chieftain Gyldencat from the Savannah biome allied with the northern Moredain chieftain gestgeorge and marched onto Razum-Khån and sacked the city, ending the rule of Razum_Dar indefinitly. The Moredain Realm was split between these two. The Arid Savannah with the exeption of the Zarak region was claimed by selfdeclared High Chieftain gestgeorge123 including the sacked city of Razum-Khån. After the Doom of Ain al-Harad and the demise of Serpent Karseius II, the region of Zarak was claimed by Serpent and later selfdeclared Serpent-Emperor Skilliar and sold to High Chieftain gestgeorge123 in exchange of 500 silver coins. The Savannah biome was claimed by also selfdeclared High Chieftain Gyldencat with the capital of Gyldenlath Harn. 4. Gyldain Era After gestgeorg123 died to a ambush of angry Gondorians the remaining and powerful High Chieftain Gyldencat annexed the northern Savannah Kingdom and united the Moredain under his rule. He declared Gyldenlath Harn as the capital of Moredain. In the Gyldain Era the Moredain lived through a very peaceful time. The Gyldain Era ended when High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to join the Astrasi Empire under Serpentlord Karseius III. 5. The Astrasi Empire Era With the Astrasi Era the Savannah became the utter most southern border of the Astrasi Empire. Although the Moredain now were ruled by a Near Haradrim King, Serpentlord Karseius III. left the native Moredain system intact. Gyldencat remained as High Chieftain and now Viper ( a Near Haradrim title for aristrocratic lords), until he retired from his position. Kingopai1 became the ruler of the Moredain after Gyldencat retired. 5.1 The demise of Kingopai Kingopai1 and a legion of Moredain warriors raided their enemies the Tauredain and were all slain in battle. 5.2 Preaglarian Era After Kingopai1 died in the raid of the Tauredain city, the land became leaderless once again. The remaining Moredain fled to other lands in fear of civil war. The tribes continued fighting each other as they did during the Prerazumian Era. 5.3 Aglarian Era When the Numenorians took over Umbar, many corsairs and Black Numenoreans fled the land. Although Aglarion the second stayed in Umbar for a long time, fighting for Umbar independency, he grew tired of living under Numenorean rule when this happened his eye fell upon the lands of the Moredain, he saw potential in these men, the only thing these men needed, was a leader. So Aglarion took this role upon himself and reunited the tribes once again. Aglarion, as a Black Numenorean, inserted the use of slaves. these slaves have built new cities and fortresses around the Moredain lands, to secure the borders for once and for all. This Era is now known to be the greatest era of the Moredain faction, more builds were built under Aglarions rule than under all other Chieftains combined and the Moredain lived in wealth.. 6. The Independent Aglarian Era '''The continuation of the Aglarian Era but without the Astrasi Empire as sovereign government. After 2 years of Imperial rule the Moredain decided it was time to seek their luck on their own and peacefully agreed on independence with the Astrasi remnants. Cities and Strongholds '''Aglar al-Harad (meaning Glory of Harad) The capital of the Moredain Kingdom. The Royal Moredain Palace resides here. It's located on the island in the northern lake at the Harnin Daer waypoint. Coords: X:121262 Y:63 Z:198175 Asud al-Harad (Minahr al-Harad Rebuilt) Is a Near Haradrim colonial city at the southern most tip of the Zarak region and provincial capital of the Zarak province under Near Haradrim rule. The city is built and ruled by the offspring of Karseius It was destroyed during the event of mass-destruction that swept through Near Harad ages, but later rebuilt. Jannath al-Harad 'The Southern Region its Capital, located in the province of Nan-Eará, resides on the river that flows through the forest. It is built and ruled by Chieftain Gyldencat. It resides near to the ''Kimen Kaah waypoint. 'Rammas al-Harad '''The Farm Village north of Aglar al-Harad is the main source of food production for the Nation. The Village is built mainly by Endershroom. '''Tamsah al-Harad '''The Nations trade city is located directly north of the ''Northern Plains waypoint. The city was mainly built by KellyCardinal/VeryDarkDino and later worked on by Aglarion_II himself. 'The Astrasi Royal Palace '''Located at the ''Southern Plains waypoint is the Savannah Palace of the Astrasi Royalties. The Empress resides her from time to time. The Palace was originally built by Empress Shamiir herself but is currently maintained and worked on by the Moredain Ghost_raider1600. '''Indlu-yelanga-elikhulayo (House of the Rising Sun) - Located at the Eastern Plains waypoint, It is a multi level ziggurat built in the time of the migration into the savannah by the Moredain's ancestors making it the oldest structure in the savannah (lore wise).It was built and worked on by Ikwezi. Tauwaeras-al-Harad- Located near the Mount Tauwaeras waypoint and built by killieminer. Nyumba Ya Kofia- Located at the Western Plains waypoint, and built by Endershroom. Barad Mör ''''(Destroyed) ''The Fortress located at the Eastern Plains WP serves as the fortress of the Eastern Regions and is designed to be extremely hard to successfully besiege.'' Razum-Khån'''' (Destroyed)'' is the oldest city in the Savannah region and built by Razum_Dar. The city combines Near Haradrim and Far haradrim architecture and was the capital of the United Moredain Realm before being sacked after the demise of Razum_Dar.'' Gyldenlath'''' (Destroyed)'' Is the former capital of Moredain(former Southern Moredain Realm) and built by High Chieftain Gylencat.'' Opailath'''' (Destroyed)'' Was the capital of the Moredain built by the Viper Kingopai1, destroyed by rebels after the demise of the latter.'' There are a number of other Moredain builds that dot the lands of the Moredain that have yet to be revealed or are just not worth to be mentioned. Religions Multiple Religions and beliefs are accepted in the Moredain Kingdom since the Reformation under Aglarion II, since then other Religions besides the Great Lion Cult were accepted in the newly founded Kingdom. The Great Lion Cult The Majority of the Moredain people follow this religion. Centered around a Great Lion that is rumored to have created the world and to bring it to an end when the time comes. An acceptable theory is that a Maia or even one of the Valar once appeared in the form of a Lion in front of the Moredain. Another theory is that the Great Lion is an alter ego of Erú Illuvatar, this theory makes sense since both religions have a lot of similarities. An important part of the Religion is the "Lion-Blood", that is said to flow through the veins of the offspring of the ones that followed the Great Lion when it appeared in the Moredain lands. The Lion Blood is said to make the ones that posses it great and restless warriors. Different Tribes have their own versions of the Great Lion Mythos, some even incorporating a Pantheon of Animalian Deities, but the Lion is always the Central God in all Variations. Sauron Worship - Many of the tribes living close to Petorogwiath were forced into subservience to Sauron in return for stopping the attacks of the ravaging half troll hordes, to this day many in the forested and volcanic regions still worship Sauron as god.(this is separate from the Morgoth Cult brought about by the Black Numenoreans). The Harpy Cult'' When the Moredain were vassalized by the Astrasi Empire the Empire its religion was introduced in the Savannahs, centered around a Great Harpy that similar to the Great Lion is foretold to have created the world and to also bring it to an end when the time comes. After the Moredain gained independence from the Astrasi Empire the Harpy Cult went into disregard but symbols and practitioners can still be found around the Moredain Kingdom.(former)'' The'' Morgoth Cult' When Aglarion became ruler, multiple Black Numenoreans went with him from Umbar, the Black Numenoreans continued to spread the Religion through the savannahs. This Religion is mostly practiced by the Moredain as a Sub-Belief next to the Great Lion cult. (see Great Lion - Morgoth Cult) '''(former)'' The'' Great Lion - Morgoth Cult' When Aglarion became ruler he adapted a hybrid version of the Great Lion Cult and The Morgoth Cult, believing in the existence of the Great Lion, but still practicing the Black Numenorean traditions. A lot of the population adapted this religion under Aglarion's Rule.(former)'' ''Southron Mythology'' Although rare in the rest of the Savannah biomes the Southron Mythology is mainly practiced by Moredain and Near Haradrim settlers in the Zarak region. The politheistic religion is centered around a sun god. In the Zarak region it is also common to find a syncretic religious practice that mixed elements from both religions. The Moredain practicing the Southron Mythology are unpopular among the rest of the Moredain. '''(former) Coptiscism'' is practiced by Moredain followers after the rule of kingopai1 that Eru Ilúvatar was God of all, one god to rule them all. (former)'' Players Nyotah '''(formerly sterrieperrie99) Ruler of the Moredain. '''Aglarion_II the Black Numenorean. Gyldencat '''Chieftain of the Southern Regions. '''KillieMiner '''Chieftain of the Northern Regions. '''Cow232 '''Chief-Slaver of the Moredain. '''Endershroom '''Chief-Architect of the Moredain. '''Smeagol9 CaptainSwampfoot Rik_de_tuinboon Hegnar iFullHarted girlminecraft776 nicodeadoralive StanDaard_ leonke samways18 itz_v4celix Yarzanthegreat Fravash1 Fr1dax Ghost_raider1600 Former/Semi Members: [[Ikwezi, the Spirit Doctor|'Ikwezi']] (formerly DreamLordDarkrai) Sir_Pandahead,' ''Warchief of the Moredain. KellyCardinal, The Near Haradrim of the Fertile Valley. '' WhatsUpMC, of Mordor.'' StarSteel_PT, Ambasador of the Iron Hills. Smeagol2, the Wainrider. Maokie, The Moredain. Celestial_Gold, The Moredain. Narcky, The Jungle Moredain. VeryDarkDino, of Near Harad. PurplePlayzGamez, the Moredain. GameWithLizzy, the Moredain. Timo_7, the Moredain. Jty3, of Near Harad. Firewarp47(Wasp_47) Sinthoniel Kingopai1 gestgeorg123 Razum_Dar Moredain Law '''Awaiting Revisioning __FORCETOC__ The Moredain are now split to two kingdoms: the Far Harad Arid Savannha, shortly called the FHAS, and the Far Harad Savannha, Shortly Called the FHS. The FHAS is ruled by gestgeorg123 and streches over the plains of the Far Harad Arid savannha, also a tiny piec Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Harad